The Fifth Horse
by Genesis Vakarian
Summary: This is based loosely on Darksiders. The names came from everything I've played and read so far. Please enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Faslely accused

Once upon a time, there were seven seals and only Four Horsemen. One of the Horsemen is named War and his phantom steed is named Ruin. One day the seven seals were broken and War was summoned. He had fought unaided against the demons and then, the Destroyer had finally cast him aside when he was finally done with War. Then War was falsely accused due to the wrongs of another and to that he replied, " I serve only the Council, Only the Balance as the Horsemen always have done. Than, " To hell with your claims, I fought unaided against the demons and still you accuse me? War had finally mounted Ruin and rode off to be alone when he met Leigh, an elven lass. Leigh asked him, are you alright Horseman? War replied saying, aye, I soon will be kind lass. Leigh smiled and said my name is Leigh Holly and let me guess, you're the first Horseman War.

War smiled for the first time and as he replied, yes Leigh, I am the first Horseman, how did you know? The elven lass blushed as she said, well it's mainly due to the stories my parents told me while I grew up. All of a sudden, there was a small group of demons and War fought them but was badly wounded. Leigh had gotten Ruin and led him to War's side.

Ruin stood still while Leigh helped the Horseman mount. Finally the three arrived at the family farm, Leigh called to her little brother, Luke, please get mama and papa right quick. He did as he was told and soon their parents were lending a hand. Leigh's father, Matthew asked, what happened out there daughter?

She replied, saying, demons ambushed us while we were talking. War was placed in the guest room where Leigh could attend to his wounds. She said don't move too much War, you were injured in the ambush. He laid back and became still so that she could see to the wounds.


	2. Chapter 2

After a month had passed, War had healed well and had asked Leigh to marry him and she agreed. After getting married, she found out she was pregant with their first child. Nine months later, Leigh Holly gave birth to a baby girl on Christmas Day, They chose the name Genesis because it means the beginning.

War had to go back to Hell due to his duties as a Horseman. Eight years later, Genesis had learned how to ride horseback from her mother and worked hard on her school work and her chores in between, such as milking the cow, feeding the chickens and gathering the eggs. One day, War arrived and surprised them both.

Genesis knew that this Horseman was her sire, for her mother told her stories at night about him. She ran to greet him with due haste and War smiled as he caught in his arms for a hug. Leigh laughed as she said welcome home War, how are you faring my love? The Horseman replied saying, well love, it;s been faring as much like things ought to, but it does take the heart out of a man to be away from his family for so long. Genesis giggled as she settled up against her father's shoulder pauldren.

Her parents exchanged looks that spoke volumes and War placed his only child on his stallion, Ruin. Ruin nickered and trotted in place while his young rider settled in the saddle and to grasp the reigns firmly in both hands. That's when the attack happened. Leigh was killed instantly and War sent Ruin running with Genesis with a slap on the rump and shouted wait 12 years before beginning your quest Genesis.

To which she replied, saying, I will Papa,I will. How long she rode, only the Lord knew. But Genesis managed to steer Ruin all on her own. Finally, Ruin stopped in a small clearing and Genesis dismounted. She had started to cry hard for her dead mother and captured father when a hunter found her. She was taken in by the hunter's family. But all she said when asked her name was, Genesis.


	3. Chapter 3

_Twelve years later, Genesis turned eighteen years old and she finally knows what to do. One night, Genesis snuck out with the armor on her shoulders, wrists and lower legs, clad in a blue tunic, brown breeches, fur boots with leg guards,_ a blade and a hood that is blood red lined with gold.

She is very much War's Daughter, in more ways than one. She whistled once far enough from the house For Ruin. The phantom steed appeared and galloped up to his current mistress, Genesis said tonight Ruin, we begin the quest to look for my father, War.

They made camp in a small clearing and Genesis slept till morning. They had started out when all of a sudden Ruin stopped and pricked his ears forward, Genesis asked, what is it boy? Then she saw a paladin fighting a group of demons and he was having problems. She aided him due to the code of all warriors.

After the demons were killed, Genesis asked him, are you alright Paladin? Jorad Mace smiled and replied yes Horseman I'm alright, all thanks to you. The eighteen year old lass blushed as she said I am the daughter of one of the Four Horsemen. By the way, my name is Genesis. The paladin replied saying my name is Jorad Mace.

That night, after the companions had swapped stories, Jorad said are the rumors and legends are true then. Genesis, you are War's daughter indeed, she blushed and said nothing. She was thinking of her mother, now dead these long 12 years and her father, being held captive by an evil man known as the Dark Prince. When suddenly there were two timber wolves and Genesis said it's alright Jorad they're really friendly.

Sherwin came up and placed his head against her, asking for a pet and a scratch, and Genesis obliged him by doing so. She asked Jorad, are there truly angels, Jorad? Jorad replied aye there are truly angels Genesis, why do you ask? She replied by saying we're being watched right now and I thinks we should try to get some sleep.

The next morning found the three companions eating breakfast together. Uriel asked her, with open disdain, how ever did you notice that I was here Horseman? She blushed and said well, my father often told me about the angels, he even mentioned you a couple of times too. Uriel said well, I must be off, you two continue on this quest of yours, you hear me?

The two nodded as Uriel left them and flew into the distance, Jorad said let's get going Genesis and the wolves followed along as a rear guard. The young paladin told Genesis his story. Than, after finishing the midday meal, he asked what is your story Genesis? The lass said well, it's a long story, but I am the daughter of a wood elf and a Horseman. I've been keeping a daily journal, and it's the story of my life Jorad, so when this is all over, can you please find a library to store it for future generations to read please? Jorad nodded and said yes of course I will my friend,


	4. Chapter 4

That night found Genesis and Jorad Mace in company with Sturm Lightbringer, as well as Caramon and his twin sister Leah. After telling their stories, Leah asked Genesis, we all need to know you more, so can you tell us your origins? The young Horseman looked at Leah saying, not until tomorrow, that is when we'll reach my home, then and only then will I tell you my origins Leah Morgan and said nothing else for the rest of the evening.

Jorad was about to join her when Sturm placed a hand on his shoulder saying, no I'll do it because of the fact that we grew up in the same area together. He joined Genesis and said you know old friend, Leah is right about this problem, but you made it clear to her why you will tell more once we reach your old home on the morrow.

The next day found them at Genesis' childhood home. The young Horseman dismounted and stood by Ruin abenstly petting him, remembering how her mother was killed twelve years ago. Leah said well, I think it's high time for your story Horseman. When her twin brother said be quiet Leah, can't you see that this house tells the story for our Horseman? Genesis walked to a small grave and kneeled beside it, it belonged to her little dead brother, who would be 12 at the most if he had lived at birth.

Oddly enough, the next moment or two found the young Horseman crying for her brother, her mother, and her grandparents, but most importantly for her father, War. Leah and the others finally understood why she had refused to talk about her past and her personal vendetta against the Dark Prince. And the demons for slaughtering her mother and capturing her father.

Leah knelt beside her and cried with her. After crying for a while, she and Leah got to their feet, The Horseman decided to burn the house down to the ground but Leah persuaded her not to and she cast a spell to make look ordinary and useful on the outside but nothing was left for them there and they left the place for a better camping place for the night.

That same night, they slept beneath the stars when Genesis started to have some cramps. She sat up and watched the fire for a few minutes but the cramps got worse before they stopped. The next morning she found out why. Due to her stomach revolting, she felt sick and lost whatever was in her stomach for a week and was even interested in food despite all of Leah's urgings,


End file.
